Randall Flagg
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Up to 8-C with magic Name: Randall Flagg, Walter Padick, Walter O'Dim, Marten Broadcloak, Bill Hinch, several names with the initials 'R.F.', numerous other aliases Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Male Age: Unknown, over a thousand years old at the least (Has been stated in multiple works to have lived this long) Classification: Immortal sorcerer, son of the goddess Selena and the demon Maerlyn, former leader of the Vegas Survivors, emissary to the Crimson King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Possession, Dream Manipulation, Transmutation, farcasting, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation (via Chalk Doors), Pseudo-Invisibility (via Dimness), Time Travel, Teleportation, Mind Reading, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Light Manipulation (via blinding flashes), can travel between universes, Poison Manipulation, Protective Barriers, a third eye that allows him to remotely spy on others Attack Potency: Wall level physically. Up to Building level with magic. Several of his attacks ignore conventional durability. Speed: Supersonic (Casual bullet timer. Turned three gunslingers into dogs faster than they could react. Slightly faster than Roland Deschain, and is capable of deflecting and even catching his bullets on-reaction.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Split a man's head in two with an axe. Punched down a reinforced castle door.) Durability:'' ''Wall level physically (Capable of withstanding the force of his own strikes. Survived being shot directly through the eye with an arrow, but was in pain afterwards), At least Wall level, likely Small Building level with Telekinetic Barriers (Perfectly deflected and redirected multiple bullets fired from Roland Deschain's guns, which are capable of this.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range physically. Up to thousands of kilometers with most magic. Multi-Universal with projections and commands. Standard Equipment: A crystal and a few pieces of chalk. (for creating doors) Intelligence: Very high. Possesses great knowledge on poisons and magic, as well as the nature of the Dark Tower. Said to have written numerous speeches for others that incited riots and violence amongst their respective audiences. Successfully poisoned a king and framed his rightful heir, and was directly responsible for plunging the kingdom into the dark ages soon after. Weaknesses: Arrogant, often as not to underestimate his foes. (which was his downfall) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dimness: Functioning as a sort of 'pseudo-invisibility', this forces others to become distracted from Flagg's presence in various ways, allowing him to avoid being seen. * Transmutation: Flagg can transform items and living beings into whatever he wishes with a wave of his hand, whether it be turning weapons into fruit, his enemies into harmless animals, or other beings into clones of himself. * Shapeshifting: Flagg can change his own shape as easily as he can change the shape of others. Most common uses for this include turning into a raven and changing his appearance to that of other people, though this is far from the limit to his abilities in this area. * Fire: Flagg can summon fire hot enough to incinerate mortal enemies into ash. * Lightning: Flagg can generate deadly orbs of electricity from his hands, as well as strike his foes with bolts of lightning straight from the sky. He is capable of doing the latter even when traveling in non-humanoid forms. (Such as that of a raven) * Third Eye: Flagg can send out his third eye and use it to spy on people from remote distances. * Teleportation: Flagg has shown the ability to teleport, both as an evasive maneuver and as a means of escape. * Telekinesis: Flagg possesses telekinetic powers, and has used them to weaponize glass shards, lead pipes, fallen debris and even steel beams. ** Telekinetic Barrier: A telekinetic forcefield that surrounds Flagg and deflects physical attacks. He uses this numerous times to deflect Roland's bullets the moment they're fired. * Chalk Doors: By drawing on hard surfaces with chalk, Flagg can create doorways leading to any location he desires. * Mind Reading: Flagg is able to read the minds of his opponents, as well as access their memories. He remains entirely beneath the victim's notice while doing this. * Blinding Flash: A flash of light that Flagg uses to blind enemies. Most often used in conjunction with his teleportation in order to escape. * Psychic Blasts: Flagg is capable of firing blasts directly into his foes' minds from his own, mentally asserting himself over them in the process. He used this ability to overpower the telepath Alain Johns, and later used it to mentally overpower Sheemie Ruiz and force him into a dream-state. * Projections: Flagg is able to send intangible projections of himself to other locations in order to interact with distant targets. * Firearm Nullification: Flagg can bewitch his opponent's firearms with a spell that causes them to misfire when used against him. * Commands: Through the use of spoken commands, Flagg is capable of assuming complete control over his foes, and can do so with little to no effort on his part. Once under his thumb, Flagg's victims are subject whatever command he has set in place for them, regardless of their own physical ability to perform the task in question. He is also capable of assuming control of multiple people at once, as well as controlling victims from across universes. ** Mind Control: Flagg's powers grant him access to the minds of others. He can extract information from people, directly manipulate emotions and even force multiple victims to turn their attention to one event or object. ** Body Possession: Another application of Flagg's magic is his ability to seize control of a victim's body. Through this, he is able make them perform physical actions against their will, including forcing them to kill others (or themselves) on-command. ** Animal Control: Flagg's influence can even extend to animals. He is capable of bending them to his will with minimal effort, and has been shown forcing them to sleep/wake at his request as well as summoning them to attack his foes. ** Death: Flagg's commands are capable of killing victims by shutting down their bodies' vital processes. (such as the victims' ability to breathe) ** Strain: Even among psychics with the power to resist Flagg, the act of struggling against his magic can lead to great physical harm, with one victim eventually falling unconscious after the strain caused her to start bleeding from the nose. Those with a strong enough resistance to his powers are able to avoid these effects, however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Dark Tower Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dream Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Horror Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Travelers